


Медитация

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Я не твой. Я не долбанная игрушка, чтобы быть чьим-то. Я сам по себе, а ты сам по себе, Питер. Пусть даже в этом и не было твоей вины, пусть даже всё, что ты наплёл мне сегодня — правда. Я уже не твой.— Ты — мой. Мой, Стайлз. Навсегда. Этого ничто не изменит.





	Медитация

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная вселенная - мир, где семью Питера никогда не сжигали.

Дыхание рвёт лёгкие, когда он петляет по тёмным, узким переулкам спального района Нью-Йорка. Он бежит так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, и так оно и есть на самом деле. Стайлз выныривает из одной подворотни, чтобы нырнуть в другую, он петляет как заправский заяц, путая свои следы и буквально слыша за собой глухое рычание, которое заставляет все волоски на его теле встать дыбом.

У него нет времени остановиться и подумать откуда в небольшом доме, где последние пять месяцев он снимал даже не комнату — койку — взяться большому чёрному волку. Или чему-то очень похожему на волка, но у страха глаза велики, и Стайлз от всей души молится всем известным богам, чтобы человеческий силуэт под стоящей торчком шерстью ему показался, когда эта тварь прыгнула, и Стайлз прыгнул тоже. Нет времени на то, чтобы остановиться, и найти укромное местечко. Нет времени ни на что, кроме бега, потому что сейчас верна только одна истина: пока бежишь — живёшь. В этой части города одни жилые дома и совсем не видно этих чёртовых крохотных магазинчиков, куда можно было бы заскочить спасаясь от зверя.

Он взбирается словно белка на огромное дерево, когда беспроводные наушники, обхватывающие его голову всё это время, не слетевшие даже когда он сиганул с открытого окна второго этажа в пушистые кусты, оживают. Мерный голос говорит о том, что нужно сесть прямо, без опоры на подголовник и расслабиться. Стайлз запоздало вспоминает что установил это траханное приложение для медитаций на автовключение в десять вечера, а это значит, что он бежал без малого полчаса, чтобы спасти свою шкуру.

Он уже на верхушке дерева, когда женщина предлагает ему сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы привести дыхание в норму, и Стайлз находит эту мысль здравой. Вряд ли он куда-нибудь отсюда спустится, пока не убедится, что этот проклятый волк его не нашёл. Греет мысль и о том, что волки, как известно, не умеют лазить по деревьям, а значит, даже если его и обнаружат, у него есть время. Время на то, чтобы перевести дыхание и набрать в службу спасения, а сразу после этого — отцу, который в экстремальных ситуациях разбирается куда лучше него.

Вот только если он позвонит отцу, и, задыхаясь, спросит как можно избавиться от волка в Нью-Йорке тот перепугается до смерти и обязательно поинтересуется как сыну удалось найти волка в мегаполисе, поэтому Стайлз целенаправленно делает шесть глубоких вдохов, и его дыхание и впрямь начинает выравниваться, но сердце по прежнему колотится где-то в глотке. Среди жужжащих мыслей появляется одна громче других — о том, что лучше бы начать бегать по утрам, и Стайлз кивает ей. Не помешает, особенно в этом-то городе.

Он выуживает телефон из кармана, и, проведя пальцем по экрану блокировки тихо шипит:

— Фак, — он поднимается на ветке и поднимает руку вверх, пытаясь поймать отсутствующую сеть, но его старенький мобильник беспощаден — алый крест стоит на всех полосочках связи и подпись: только экстренные вызовы. Что за херня? В этом неоправданно известном и перенаселённом городе покрытие есть теперь даже в метро, но нет покрытия на окраине спального района? 

Полосочка сети издевательски появляется и пропадает, снова высвечиваясь надписью о том, что ему доступен только один вид вызовов.

Ладно, думает Стайлз, это максимально экстренный вызов. Прям одиннадцать баллов из десяти насколько, блять, экстренный. Есть только одна проблема — сообщить о волке в центре Нью-Йорка, решат что он свихнулся, если здесь и впрямь не будет этого представителя славного семейства мохнатых. А что если он отстал? Что если какой-нибудь выходец из славного штата Техас поупражнялся в отстреле волков у своего жилища? Или — что самое страшное — что этого волка и впрямь не было, а это всё происки его больного воображения пополам с наследственными заболеваниями по материнской линии? Что если у него ЭТО вместо слабоумия?

Сядьте прямо, расслабьте мышцы лба и челюсти — именно в них копится напряжение, говорит спокойный, словно под убойной дозой грандаксина* говорит женский голос ему в уши. От него он бы сейчас не отказался, кстати.

— Хрен с тобой, — бормочет Стайлз, снова запихивая трубу в карман и устраиваясь на ветке поудобнее, — расслабиться, так расслабиться.

Мысли гудят в его голове, но он, как и положено, концентрируется на дыхании, стараясь привычно отстраниться от досаждающего шума внутри его черепной коробки. С СДВГ это было бы нереально, но Стайлз упрямый и с развитым воображением, поэтому он полностью концентрируется на том, как дышит, стараясь не давать уплывать своему сознанию слишком далеко от этих мерных «вдох-выдох».

В наушниках полная тишина, после того как диктор советует прислушаться к окружающим звукам, и, надо заметить, что сегодня Стайлз пиздецки внимателен к ним. Не слышно ли топота лап или тяжелого дыхания там, внизу дерева? Вроде нет. Он открывает глаза и проверяет, чуть щурясь, но в темноте плохо видно, поэтому он снова закрывает глаза и вслушивается.

Можно сказать, что сейчас у него есть время. Всё пространство между висками в воображении Стайлза заполнено целым роем воспоминаний, мыслей, планов и, конечно, страхов.

Он снова думает об отце, и, увлекаясь, внезапно, там, на краю сознания он чувствует, как собственный инстинкт самосохранения шепчет ему: «не додумывай эту мысль, расстроишься». Это, конечно, совсем не слова. Это чувство. Эмоциональная окраска. И это настолько феерически необычно, что, конечно, Стайлз тут же концентрирует всё своё внимание на том, что должно было с его точки зрения его расстроить.

Он возвращается к самому началу, к тому, что помнит лучше всего: если внизу зверь, то в первую очередь он сообщит отцу, а уже потом, если отец посоветует, то будет звонить 911 и в службу по отлову животных. Отец взрослый и опытный, но прежде наверняка задаст тьму вопросов, типа «Ты уверен, что это был волк, Стайлз? Может быть, это была собака, а страх додумал горящие во тьме глаза?». Возможно, это и правда был его бред, отец лучше знает. Он лучше знает своего сына, прямо как...

Стайлз снова подскакивает на ноги на ветке и чувствует, что его сердце, что только начало успокаиваться, снова рвётся из груди, а спазм сжимает горло качественнее бостонского душителя, не давая сделать ни малейшего вдоха.

Как же было право его предчувствие, когда шептало ему не заканчивать ту цепь ассоциаций. Ему физически больно думать об этом. И страшно тоже. Перед глазами всё плывёт, и Стайлз вцепляется в ствол дерева крепко пальцами, очень осторожно устраивая свою тушку на ветке не глядя. 

Почему сейчас? Почему нужно было вспомнить об этом именно сейчас? 

«Стайлз, солнышко, если ты будешь в опасности — я всегда узнаю» шепчет ему на ухо призрачное воспоминание, и парень показывает ему фак, дёрнув плечами. Старый пидорас как всегда наебал его. Надо было привыкнуть к этому ещё тогда, надо было ожидать этого, но у Стайлза есть правила. 

Хорошие правила.

Правило номер раз — никогда не думать о Питере. 

Одно воспоминание всегда цепью вытягивает другое, а от них ему всегда хочется выть, расцарапывая собственную грудную клетку пальцами, чтобы раз и навсегда вырвать проклятое сердце и раздавить его. Чтобы больше никогда.

Никогда.

«Я никогда тебя не оставлю, Стайлз», снова говорит нежно этот змейский, искусительный голос опытного лгуна и Стайлз снова показывает ему фак. Это его оберег от того, чтобы не сорваться, не поехать навещать отца, например. За пять месяцев отец приезжал к нему всего раз, и совсем ненадолго, поскольку у шерифа отпуск ещё не скоро, а его командировали на пару дней в Яблоко. Стайлз не вернётся в Бейкон Хиллз даже под угрозой расстрела. Стайлз знает, что стоит ему увидеть очертания родного города, как воспоминания захлестнут его, и, возможно, он снова сунет голову в петлю.

Только на сей раз не метафорическую.

Вы думаете, отвлекаетесь, и это нормально, это естественная функция вашего мозга, снова включается диктор, и Стайлз не удерживается от того, чтобы не прошептать ей:

— Пошла ты.

Думать о Питере не должно быть естественно. Это должно быть противоестественно, мать вашу. Потому что ничего не может называться естественным, если дело касается отношений парня с парнем, особенно, если он старше на двадцать (семнадцать, но Стайлз как всегда округляет эту цифру в самую неприятную сторону) лет и при этом является дядей его хорошего друга. 

Рассосредоточьте своё внимание, говорит женский голос в наушниках, но Стайлз несогласно мотает головой. Он сконцентрирован и собран, и, конечно, никакого толку от этой медитации не будет, он с этим уже смирился. Плевать, сейчас он почти что в норме, не считая настроения ниже плинтуса, но ему и так не светит быть жизнерадостным в любых ситуациях мальчуганом, так что это можно считать если не нормой, то отклонением в её пределах.

Он выуживает телефон из кармана и проверяет сеть снова. Она загадочно мигает и радует его наличием целых двух палочек связи, и Стайлз уже сворачивает приложение для медитации и почти набирает отца с быстрого вызова, когда под деревом звучит рычание, и он видит светящиеся в темноте два золотых глаза. Он мог бы назвать это зрелище красивым, но вот только его тело пробирает дрожь ужаса, а пальцы слабеют. Телефон выскальзывает из них словно змея, и падает с глухим стуком вниз, в траву.

— Да пиздец! — вырывается у Стайлза, и он чувствует себя в клетке, когда зверь начинает забираться на дерево. Слишком темно, чтобы отслеживать перемещения чёрного волка на тёмной коре дерева, но два горящих глаза чётко дают понять, что этот волк точно умеет карабкаться по деревьям. 

Надо поправить статью о волках в Википедии, пространно думает Стайлз, прикидывая, сгодится ли короткий нож за нормальное оружие в бою с волком. Другого у него нет, но если волк окажется слишком близко у него будет шанс воткнуть его в глаз, и, если даже его длины не хватит до мозга, этого будет достаточно, чтобы волк перестал ползти и упал в траву, а там уже Стайлз спустится и сбежит снова.

Нож раскрывается с тихим щелчком, и он замирает, выжидая верный момент, стараясь не трястись от леденящего кровь рычания, когда он видит неясную тень, и слышит, как в одно тело врезается другое. Он слышит грызню, звук хлёстких ударов когтей, слышит два рычания, словно два бешенных пса схлестнулись за право обладания костью, но всё это происходит там, внизу. 

Глаза Стайлза привыкли к мраку после ослепительной яркости телефона, и он видит как два волка катают друг друга по небольшой полянке под деревом, а значит у него есть шанс сбежать, пока они заняты друг другом. Он уже спускается вниз, когда один из них издаёт скулящий, жалобный вой и сбегает, сильно подволакивая задние лапы и оставляя широкую полосу крови. Другой же, сверкая такими же неестественными винно-алыми глазами подходит к нижней ветке, на которой замер Стайлз, боясь сделать лишнее движение и примеряясь упасть на зверя так, чтобы рассечь ему ярёмную вену.

Волна трансформации проходит по волчьему телу. Его сминает, словно глину рука мастера, вылепляя из волчьего тела вполне себе человеческое. Знакомое. Даже более чем. 

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, — шипит Стайлз и трясёт головой, зажмурив глаза до красных пятен под веками, — это сон, это просто блядский сон. 

Он бормочет не переставая, пытаясь себя убедить открыть глаза и убедится в том, что волки не умеют становиться людьми. Что волки не умеют становится людьми, и уж тем более не умеют принимать очертания Питера Хейла. Что ему это просто привиделось, а его мозг на самом деле рассыпается в дурное крошево там, в черепушке, потому что он точно знает, что чёртов Питер не мог оказаться здесь, на окраине Нью-Йорка из-за него.

Ощутите вес своего тела, контакт тела со стулом, ступней с полом, он слышит тихий, мерный голос, и мотает головой снова. Он отлично чувствует всю тяжесть своего тела, едва он всё же приземляется сползая по стволу, и он уверен, что сны не могут быть такими реальными и, вместе с тем, такими провокационно дурацкими. Это просто клише для сна.

По готовности откройте глаза, говорит почти последнюю фразу медитации женский голос. Ему требуется насколько секунд, чтобы снова сделать пару мерных «вдох-выдох», прежде чем Стайлз открывает глаза, он понимает, что его бред продолжается. 

На земле стоит Питер. Это видно чётко, ведь он держит в руке старенький мобильник Стайлза, который каким-то чудом не развалился на составляющие после такого удара.

— Ты цел? — тихо спрашивает мужчина, и Стайлза разбирает смех пополам с бешенством.

— Мы пять месяцев не виделись, а это всё, что тебя интересует? — вскидывает брови Стайлз, и продолжает язвительнее. — Не «Почему ты уехал?», не «Я скучал без тебя», не «Я искал тебя», и даже не «Прости, что я такой мудак», нет. 

Он меряет обнажённого Питера перед ним долгим взглядом, и начинает смеяться. Он не тугодум, просто до него не сразу дошло, что тот волк и Питер это одно и то же существо. Что они всегда были одним и тем же существом. Его пробирает истерика, самая настоящая, но вместо крика — смех, потому что это очень в духе Стайлза. 

Мужчина быстрыми касаниями осматривает его на предмет наличия повреждений, и это действует на Стайлза весьма определённым образом — он отшатывается от его рук, а смех стихает. Сейчас он старается быть собранным, серьёзным, но сердце стучит где-то в глотке выдавая истинный накал страстей внутри.

— Тебе не нужно бояться меня, — Питер выглядит почти равнодушным, но это не способно обмануть никого из них двоих. Чем равнодушнее мужчина, тем сильнее он переживает, чем язвительнее — тем беззащитнее становится, это Стайлз усвоил за то время, которое они назывались парой. 

— Речь не идёт о страхе, — фыркает Стайлз, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы добавить кое-что о старых ублюдках. Старых, и неожиданно мохнатых ублюдках, имеющих иную ипостась.

Питер вскидывает бровь, и это действует безотказно. Как ножом в печень. 

Стайлзу наконец-то удаётся обуздать свои мысли, формируя из них коктейль из вопросов и сарказма, приправленный обидой и строптивостью.

— Что это была за херня? — Наконец взрывается вопросом Стайлз.

— Просто небольшая свара, только и всего, — передёргивает плечами мужчина, ёжась от холода. 

— Это не ответ, — замечает Стайлз, а Питер усмехается в ответ.

— Тогда задавай чётче вопрос.

Вторая попытка куда удачнее, ведь Стайлз собирает всё, что осталось от него здравомыслия, сдержанности и умиротворённости, которая должна была прийти после этой трижды долбанной медитации.

— Ты что, только что был волком, а Питер? Не хочется повыть на луну? — Стайлз пытается быть саркастичным, но весь его сарказм мгновенно разбивается о невозмутимость мужчины.

— Хочется, потому что оборотням иногда хочется повыть на луну, Стайлз, — несколько вкрадчивых ноток в голосе Питера убеждают его в том, что это не сарказм, а очень даже голая правда, — но делать это на чужой территории — самоубийство, так что я воздержусь.

Стайлз не сразу понимает, что это не извращённое издевательство, и что ему не привиделось то, что произошло. Ему нужно время, чтобы понять, осознать и суммировать всё, что он только что видел и слышал. Он сглатывает, и разражается новым вопросом.

— Почему ты здесь, Питер? 

— Потому что обещал, — спокойно отзывается мужчина и Стайлз фыркает.

— Не пизди, старый хрен. Ты много чего обещал, — он обвинительно тыкая пальцем в Питера. — Ты обещал никогда меня не бросать. Ты обещал появляться мне тогда, когда ты мне нужен. Ты обещал, твою мать, любить меня, сукин ты сын!

— Не матерись, — Питер чуть морщится, словно не было этих пяти месяцев, словно не стоит совершенно голым посреди спального района, словно они снова сидят в его квартире в центре Бейкон Хиллз на кухне, и он одёргивает своего парня, поскольку имеет на это полное право.

Не имеет, и Стайлз отвечает ему на это жестом.

— И, кстати, я держу своё слово, — отзывается мужчина, чем вызывает негодование Стайлза.

— Ты?! Ты?! — Стайлз чувствует подкатывающую к горлу истерику, уже сотрясающую его конечности в ритме твиста. — Ты сказал, что мы не можем быть вместе, лживая ты нечисть! Ты сказал, что «обстоятельства», — дрожащие неровно пальцы заключают это слово в кавычки, — против нас! 

Внезапно его осеняет, словно удар молнии в его голове, трескучий и такой яркий, что хочется зажмурить глаза, и повторить себе, ткнуть себя носом в то, что он снова ведёт себя как влюблённый дегенерат, который пытается оправдать своего бывшего.

— Это что, из-за того, что ты волк, да?

— Да, Стайлз, — тихо отзывается Питер, словно делая шаг ближе ко вскинувшемуся парню, и перехватывая одну из его трясущихся рук. Стайлзу кажется, что его пытаются загнать в угол, и ему ничуть не нравится это ощущение. Он вскидывает подбородок, словно бросая вызов, но стремительным движением Питер оказывается слишком близко, проводя кончиком холодного носа по чувствительной коже шеи, вызывая у своего человека тихий всхлип.

Это на уровне инстинктов — вцепиться в плечи Питера. Это глупая привычка, заложенная в нём, кажется, с самой первой их с Питером стычки, когда впервые ему удалось довести невозмутимого дядюшку Дерека до белого каления. Это вообще было чудом, поскольку Стайлз был уверен, что нет ничего, что может пробить эту невозмутимость, но когда Питер в первый и последний раз схватил его за горло, Стайлзу не оставалось ничего иного, как сжимать пальцами его плечи, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя.

Оттолкнуть он так и не сумел, но зато несколькими мгновениями позже, оказалось весьма и весьма удачным то, что Стайлз сжимал плечи Питера, от поцелуя которого подгибались колени.

С тех самых пор, это стало обязательным — касаться его. Даже сейчас, когда Стайлз чувствует обиду, гнев, недоверие, его длинные пальцы всё равно касаются обнажённой кожи любовника. 

Бывшего любовника, с трудом напоминает себе Стайлз, снова вызывая эти чувства на поверхность, но они уже не столь яркие, а, словно припорошенные запоздалым смущением, тоской, тревогой. И всё же он не успевает ничего сказать — Питер продолжает.

— Глаза вервольфов отличаются по цвету. У альф стаи — алые, у бет — жёлтые. Есть ещё голубые, у тех, кто забрал невинную жизнь. — Мужчина смотрит ему в глаза, и Стайлз ждёт продолжения. — Пока я был в Бейкон Хиллз с тобой, я был бетой, Стайлз. И моя альфа чётко дала понять, что наши отношения её не устраивают. Я просто не мог сказать иначе, переступить прямой приказ...

— Кем был твой альфа? — перебивает Стайлз, чуть хмурясь. 

— Сестра, — Питер пожимает плечами спокойно, — ей было весьма не по себе в том, что моя пара человек младше её ребёнка. Это же противоестественно, — Питер криво усмехнулся и передёрнул плечами. 

— Она велела тебе бросить меня? — Стайлз удивлён и недоверчив, он ищет подвох, потому что всё это звучит не слишком правдиво. Тётя Талия, мама Дерека всегда была такой милой с ним, такой доброй. Он бы никогда не подумал, что она вообще способна на нечто подобное. И даже теперь у него нет причин доверять тому, кто оставил его. А вот желание делать это есть, и нужна сила воли, чтобы отмести его.

— Бинго, — Питер усмехается, глядя на то, как, отстранившись, Стайлз стаскивает с себя толстовку. Из его груди рвётся недовольный рык, но Питер подавляет его в самом зародыше. — Перестань, я не чувствую холода. И не могу простудиться — все оборотни регенерируют.

Питеру нравится видеть, как в глазах его мальчика светятся мысли, как они передают друг другу информацию, заключая самое важное в узлы, и превращаются в шумный рой, наслаиваясь друг на друга. Пусть Стайлз и не слишком хорош в концентрации, зато ума ему не занимать. Впрочем, гибкости рассудка — тоже.

— Тогда что ты делаешь здесь?

— Есть разные способы переступить через влияние альфы. Например — стать одним из них. — Тон Питера почти бесстрастный, и Стайлз настораживается. Значит, ему это не понравится, не понравится тот способ, который избрал Питер Хейл для того, чтобы приобрести такие глаза.

— Убить другого альфу? — предполагает он, и, судя по хищному взгляду, которым ему отвечает Питер, он попадает в яблочко. — И, получается, ты убил какого-то невиновного?

— Альфу. Я победил в схватке альфу, — терпеливо поясняет мужчина, снова делая шаг к Стайлзу. Тому видится некоторая мания в этой жажде прикасаться. В двусторонней жажде, между прочим. Это настораживает, заставляя снова сделать шаг назад.

— А он эту схватку пережил? — настороженно уточняет парень, собираясь с духом чтобы драпать куда глаза глядят. Даже если хочется прижаться посильнее, почувствовав крепкие объятия и тёплый, пряный, родной запах. Особенно если хочется именно этого.

— Ты не понимаешь, — эти интонации в голосе Питера впервые. 

— Чего же? Того, что ты, будучи таким, как вот то чудище, — Стайлз махает рукой приблизительно туда, куда убежал противник, — загрыз кого-то такого, как ты? Зачем, Питер? Почему? 

— Потому что ты моя пара, — волк выделяет это слово особенно, словно бы с большой буквы, и нутро подсказывает, что в этом нет ничего хорошего. Нет и не будет.

— А-а, — он мотает головой. — Я не твой. Я не долбанная игрушка, чтобы быть чьим-то. Я сам по себе, а ты сам по себе, Питер. Пусть даже в этом и не было твоей вины, пусть даже всё, что ты наплёл мне сегодня — правда. Я уже не твой.

— Ты — мой. Мой, Стайлз. Навсегда. Этого ничто не изменит, — губы Питера чуть трогает улыбка, — ты никуда от меня не денешься. Я переезжаю в Нью-Йорк.

Стайлз снова показывает фак волку и, бросив последние слова, даёт дёру:

— Место занято, старик — я не один.

Питер качает головой, усмехаясь в ответ. Если бы он успел, он бы сказал мальчишке, как сладко от него пахнет. Чистый, нетронутый запах, к которому примешивается его собственный, слабый, ещё тех времён, когда он пометил его не будучи альфой. 

— Глупо врать оборотню, Стайлз, — усмехается Питер, и новая волна трансформации проходит по его телу, возвращая ему волчьи очертания. Глупо врать тому, чей нюх может доложить о том, как остро пахнет от его человека застарелой неудовлетворённостью, и чьи уши могут уловить то, как сбивается ритм сердца на очередной лжи.

Они связаны, им никуда друг от друга не деться.

А в это время Стайлз, петляя по каменным джунглям, и возвращаясь назад в цивилизацию, вздрагивает, от мерного голоса, раздающегося в наушниках из-за прогрузившейся звуковой дорожки в приложении медитации.

«Подумайте, чувствуете ли вы себя иначе, чем до начала медитации?»

Стайлз задумчиво кивает, засунув руки поглубже в карманы толстовки. Да, теперь он точно чувствует себя иначе.

Если откинуть всё поверхностное, вроде облегчения, страха, недоверия и радости, то остаётся одно чувство, которое смутно сопровождало его всё это время, что он живёт в Большом Яблоке.

Надежда.

**Author's Note:**

> *Грандаксин - транквилизатор, назначается при неврозах, депрессиях и ПТСР.


End file.
